Nightmare
by Kaelin Voidshadow
Summary: I hate Summaries. Just read it.
1. Truth

_There was a heavy blizzard, and it seemed to be encompassing the world itself…. The heavy snow sticking to everything. Seconds could be fatal in the snow. However, the man walking in it found no reason to care. "Hate to live, Live to Hate." He walked along, moving towards a black car. He got into it, and started it up. The man… Teenager, more accurately, was graced with long black hair, and green eyes. He had the hair short, and spiked backwards. The rapidly melting snow on his body soon had drenched him through to the bone. Thankfully, he was in a heated car. His windshield was soon clear. He began to drive slowly, calmly. Then he felt a loud 'THUNK', on the back of his car. He stopped, and looked behind him, and blinked a few times. He saw Black Boots._

_The man sighed. "Today just gets BETTER AND FUCKING BETTER!" He opened his door with a ton of force, and burst out. "GET OFF MY FUCKING CAR YOU HOOLIGAN!" He turned to face a sword, pointed at his forehead. There was a woman with Long Black Hair, in Plate Armor for her stomach and up, as well as grieves and a long dress at the bottom. The man stood still, glaring at the red eyed woman. She sheathed her sword, and hopped down. "Your about to become an Einherjar. I've been looking for you, Emerith." The man leapt into the car, slamming the door shut behind him, and slamming down on the Gas Pedal. He suddenly found the woman in front of him._

_With but a single motion, she Shattered his windshield, and pulled him out of the car. She then dragged him, kicking and screaming, into the darkness…_

Awakening from his Nightmare, Peter Emerith gasped, and found he was shivering. It was snowing outside. He sighed, and walked to the shower, his black pajama pants, and cotton tee-shirt hitting the floor as he stepped into the hot shower. As he relaxed, and felt his bones warm up, he remembered looking into that Woman's eyes. "That felt so real…" He finished in his shower, and was wrapped in a red towel as he walked back to his room. Then, dressing in a Black Pair of dress pants, and a White Dress shirt, he donned a Grey Wool trench coat, and walked out, into the snowstorm.

He soon found himself face to face with the woman from his dreams… Rather, a woman he loved. He glided by the long scarlet locks of Elizabeth, and sighed. Her lock was frozen again. He smiled, and put an arm around her, pulling her aside. "I'll fix it." He looked at the lock, and noted there was some ice in it. He took out his lighter, an effect from smoking at one time, and heated the lock up, until he saw it was clear. His beloved was five years older than him, but he didn't really care. At seventeen, age isn't a problem.

Elizabeth smiled, and hugged him tightly. He gasped as she squeezed the air out of his lungs. "You're a lifesaver Peter…" She looked him in the eye, and then let go. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" "I understand. See you later Elizabeth." The black haired Emerith glided away, his footsteps quiet. He got into his car, and drove towards the school he attended. His eyes looked at the academy with a fair bit of disgust. "This is what they're blood gave me." He parked, and walked into the Academy. He soon looked in surprise at a woman with hair as black as his. She looked… Confused. He walked by her, making himself scarce. He had things he was doing, and he didn't need some new girl bothering him.

He lost track of reality, just letting himself act on instinct until he knew he had to attend his first class. As he arrived, Emerith quickly found his seat, and leaned back, getting comfortable. He was not really in the mood to try and be friendly. Then the new girl walked in, and his eyes contracted with annoyance. She sat down next to him, and he ignored her.

His instructor walked in, and spoke calmly. "Now class, as I am sure you have noticed, we have a new Student. I would like to introduce Leone Emerith." Peter's eyes snapped to the instructor at that. He knew he had no relatives in the country. "I assure you, there is no relation to Peter, at least none given. Perhaps he could enlighten us?" Peter twitched, his left eye soon fixing itself. The girl pressed her heel into his foot, before speaking. "I'm his cousin. His Parent's and mine were on rather bad terms, but since what happened to them, my family has been trying to find him again. That he attends this school is actually a happy coincidence." She moved her heel. Peter didn't have any evidence to refute her story, but he had a feeling she was holding something from him.

After classes were finished, which he thankfully had none with Leone, he found her standing at the doors, waiting for him. Peter walked past her, not even acknowledging her existence. She grabbed his arm, and slammed him into a wall. "Well, got nothing to say to your lost cousin?" "Out of my way." Brushing her off, Peter walked to his car. "My family is dead. I tried to get over it, but some cousin had to reopen the wounds." He got in his car, and drove away.

As he got home, he sighed, and sat there, relaxing in his car. He could feel the grief burning through him. He missed them. He soon felt a tear form. Seeing it drop to the floor, he sighed. Opening the door, he walked towards his apartment… Only to find a Scarlet haired woman leaning against his door, smiling. Elizabeth hugged him, and then started pulling him into her apartment. "Peter… Mind having Dinner with me? I want to talk to you…"

Peter's eyes glittered as his Madonna asked him into her apartment. Soon, they were sitting on a plush couch, a box of pizza between them. "Peter… I got a phone call from your cousin today. I never knew you loved me…" Peter stopped chewing. "You're a nice boy… And I'm thankful for all the help you give me… But… I… I don't feel the way you do…" Peter felt like his world was crumbling. He then blinked, and swallowed. "Peter… Are you okay…" "I'm fine… I just realized I have something to do…"

Walking out of the apartment, Peter looked at the snow… He let two tears shed, and as he walked towards his apartment… He saw Leone standing there. He growled, and rage glowed within him. "You did this." "It was for the best. She would have broken your heart if you ever found out. I merely gave it to you while you could recover… Cousin." Peter tightened a fist, and snarled. "You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of…" Leone raised an eyebrow, and Peter growled as he brushed by her, and went into his apartment. She followed him. "Peter? This may sound odd… But do you mind if I stay here?" "Why should I care. You can't make my life much worse." She chuckled, and then Peter whirled around as her voice deepened. "I could make it much worse, Mortal." Peter faced the armored woman from his dream. She suddenly had a Gauntlet over his mouth.

"Your rage is delightful… Peter. I want you to lose yourself in it… Steep in it. Feel it and your fear… Those will guide you." Peter shook with hate. She suddenly caught his fist as he slammed it towards her nose. She smirked, and with but an ounce of pressure, it shattered, and she smiled, seeing his blood pour. She then threw her shoulder into his face, while pulling him into her. With nothing more than searing white Pain, Peter Emerith lost conciousness.


	2. Deceit

He looked at the silk sheets covering him, and tried to move his arms. They were tied down. The Woman looking at him smiled. He glared at Leone with undiluted hatred. "My, my, so the shadow awakens." "Lord of thunder be heard, I am going to kill you." He thrashed once more, finally giving up. She smiled, and ran a single finger over his cheek. "You're beautiful. I could do anything I wanted to right now." She smirked, and dug her finger into his shoulder suddenly, and saw he didn't react. He merely looked off into what she assumed was space for him.

Growling, The Dark Maiden tightened her grip on his shoulder suddenly, and looked him in the eye. She saw in those hollow green depths nothing she could use. She growled. "Maybe I should inform you of your situation. I am a Valkyrie. I've taken you. If you continue to be so vexing, I'll kill you, and make you an Einherjar. And then I'll really enjoy using you."

He looked her in the eye, his eyes suddenly seeming to take some sentience. "I don't really care, I have no life anyway." She growled, and grabbed him by his shirt, and tore the garment off of him. She smirked, seeing he was lean, thin, but to her eyes, she saw potential. She got off of him, and walked away. "I'll leave you to consider your fate… We want something from you, Human."

Shouting, his voice reached her. "GO TO HEL BITCH!" He then began shifting around, looking for something, anything. He found nothing. He then wiggled his legs a little. Then a little more… After about five minutes of wiggling, he got his feet free. Then, he looked at the ropes on his wrists, and noticed that with a bit of twisting… And a little shifting of his head… His teeth got to the rope, and then he swallowed his pride, and began to gnaw at the ropes.

Soon, having thoroughly hurt his jaw, he freed his right hand. Then, he saw that there was a knife laying on the floor. He looked at it, seeing it was sized almost to go into his shoe… He stretched himself, finally getting it, and freed himself. He then looked at the room, looking for something to wear as a shirt. Nothing. "Damnation."

He slinked out of the room, and spotted Leone talking to a Huge burly man. He assumed it was Leone, since the man, who Peter dubbed a Berserker in his mind, was blocking her view. He spotted a passageway he could slide into, and did so. He bolted, fleeing for his life. Soon enough, he slammed into Armor. Moving Armor. He skidded backwards, rolling to his feet. The Armor looked down at him. "A Human… And a live one at that. You must be Hrist's prisoner. Escaping are you… I never liked her anyway. Come on, I'll get you some clothing, and we'll see about making you blend in…" Peter cocked his head at the armor. "I'm Grey." Peter sighed, and held his hand out. An Ally is an ally. "Emerith, Peter Emerith." The Armor took his hand, and shook it, before leading him away.

Soon, there was no longer the soft child. There stood a Highway man. A Leather Jerkin, with Chainmail over it, his arms defended by boiled leather. He had leather gauntlets, and his leggings were more of the same. He looked fierce. His face was enshrouded by a Black bandana hiding the area below his nose. He then shook the Gauntlet of Grey. "I owe you a great deal comrade." "I will collect some time, brother." Peter took the Longsword, and sheathed it at his side. As he followed Grey into the feasting hall, he saw and smelt the reason The Einherjar lived so long. Ambrosia. It was making his eyes dialate just from the raw magic.

He found himself face to face with a woman in green. "My… You're a new one…" He stayed still. Grey coughed. "He is Mute milady." Freya looked down on him slowly. "A pity… His moans would have reached Odin… Wherever he is…" Grey and Peter nervously shuffled away from Freya. Soon they were sitting down, and Peter removed the bandana, checking to make sure Hrist was nowhere near. As the Ambrosia reached his body, he found himself refreshed. He felt wonderful. Then he slowly sipped the Rum, and he blinked.

There was that Berserker, facing across from him. "Well, you can stomach the rum to Lad?" The quizzical look on the berserker's face belied a deep intelligence that Peter seemed to be feeling off of him. He nodded slowly, letting the rum reach his stomach. The Berserker smirked, and motioned towards Grey with his head. "You've never seen him before in your life, have you." Peter shook his head no. "You're the one Hrist is tearing Valhalla apart to find, aren't you." Nodding, Peter saw the smirk on Arngrim's face. "I'm Arngrim, and you're one of my new friends mate. Anyone who can infuriate the Frosty Bitch gets good marks in my book." Peter smirked, and shook Arngrim's hand.

Peter woke up the next morning, and looked first to see Hrist standing over him, and second to realize he had a hangover. "Get up you bloody Einherjar. I thought we told you all not to drink with Arngrim!" Peter flinched. That hurt. He then realized the disguise was fooling her. She grabbed him by the Chainmail, and picked him up. He kept his eyes closed. The light hurt, and he didn't want her to look at his eyes.

She sighed… Then she slammed a fist into her gut. "Stop trying to hide from me Peter." She threw the man over her shoulder, and soon, he found himself back in her chambers. "Smart… But not effective Child…" She slammed her elbow into his stomach. He felt his vision go dark… "Soon, you'll be an Einherjar." He felt himself grow cold. He looked at her. "Why…" He lost the ability to speak as his stomach lining was punctured, and his acid ate away at his organs. She smiled, and he felt a Knife inter his heart. "Good night." She drew it out of his heart.


	3. Death

"I had lived my life the only way I knew how, and when the pillars of that life came crashing down, I did not stand, and watch them fall. I turned, and embraced death, finding solace in the fact I was now no longer a Man, but a God." Peter looked at the mage who was standing over him. "So, you are Lezard Valeth." "And you are the being they took from the eleventh realm."

Peter nodded at the Necromancer, his mask lying on the ground in a heap. "So, why did Hrist kill me?" "Because, your blood apparently will make gods. You exist in a world far different from ours, and the pathogens in your body will force a human or Einherjar from this world to evolve or die." "A petty goal. Godhood is nothing more than a title. It is the strength that one carries themselves with, and the conviction they hold in their heart that make a god." Lezard looked at the dead man. "Such wisdom from a child is rare. What led you to that conclusion?" "Dying. I died seeing a hollow shell above me." Peter then smiled as he felt his hold on existence slipping. "My soul will fade away Lezard. Not even Hrist could bring it back now."

"Your death will awaken the being they truly want. A God who stayed sequestered in the Tenth world. Your Alter Ego someone could call him. Destroyed, he came back; only for Odin to realize that this monster he had created would never be able to change. He sealed him in the ruins of his world, and withered that root of the world tree. No longer could Demosthene's child walk the world even in the form of the Ranger he once was. Nay, now, as your soul slips, your body will be host to Peter Earthguard. Peter Emerith, you have a vaunted position, you will give Hrist her equal in a frozen way. But know this, Peter Earthguard will destroy Valhalla."

Emerith smiled. "And of me?" "You will… I do not know. I was asked to comfort you, since we were said to be kindred spirits. Lenneth allowed me to live forever in this small world. For this." "Goodbye Lezard. I know where I will go. I will go nowhere. I will cease to be." Emerith died, his body hollowing, as he then suddenly saw green wings, and his soul was carried away…

The body opened its eyes, and the hair changed to a Hazel brown as the lungs filled with air. "I live again. Uther will pay." The chest heaved, and eyes changed, becoming an Unholy shade of Forest Green, and the world suddenly was filled with leaves falling as the Body was embraced by the power of the woods. A spire of Life force bathed him, and son, standing there, in Brown leather Armour, was Peter Earthguard, holding twin Sabers, whose blades were bathed in flames.

His long brown hair tied behind him in a tight braid, the Ranger turned, looking at Lezard. "So, Now I am reborn."


	4. Rebirth

Valhalla was being torn apart, the swords bathed in flame cutting to the very essence of the beings that Peter, the Ranger, so

Hrist suddenly turned in the middle of the Training Field, and stopped a Flaming Saber. She looked into frozen Green Eyes. She grunted. "I can't believe I look into your eyes, Lord of Nevendaar." "I live in Darkness… DIE!" He shoved forward, throwing Hrist back, before bringing his second sword out.

She faced a cloaked man, who sheathed his left sword, and grasped the clasp of his cloak, the figure in the night appearing a spectre of death. "Weep while you can for your world, Bitch of Odin. I am Peter Earthguard, Emperor of Nevendaar, reborn as the Prince of Thorns." He threw off the Cloak, and she was blinded by it, before she opened her mouth in awe as bone, sinew and viscera were twisting, and soon, the Small ranger was there no longer.

There stood a man nearly seven feet tall. "I was swallowed by the Tide of Fate and Time, and I swear this to you Hrist, I will have revenge. Revenge for my Father, and Revenge for ALL NEVENDAAR!" He was in Full Platemail, which gleamed in the Moonlight. It was Aurorum, a Metal which would remake itself instantly if shattered and brought together…

Or so she thought from her lack of Experience with Nevendaar, which Peter smiled at as she smirked, confident she could beat the Reborn Emperor. He raised his hands in the air, whispering, as two tears rolled down his face. "Father! I dedicate this to you!" He suddenly clasped his hands on a Sword made of True Steel. It gleamed, the Moonlight amplified and Captured. "DO YOU SEE THIS HRIST! THIS IS THE SWORD OF NEVENDAAR! THE IMPERIAL AVENGER!"

He brought down the Massive sword, which was nearly Nine feet in length, and it cracked the ground before him. He smiled, his beautiful features becoming twisted with Rage as Hrist looked on, feeling a pang of fear. She was fighting a God like herself, not some mere brat… was it possible she made a mistake sacrificing a Human for the Prince…

He lunged forward, and she was suddenly disarmed, as he cast her sword aside, and did the same with his own, and grabbed her, pulling her into himself, and then kissing her deeply. She tried to fight his grip, and then gave in, the taste of a Spell on his lips. He set her down softly, and then he picked up her sword, looking down it's length. "So… I was wrong…" He tossed the sword aside, resuming his form as a Ranger, and turned suddenly to face a Spectre of himself, and grasped his head, falling to his knees. "NO! YOUR DEAD!"

"You should know best, that the dead sleep rarely in your world, where I was sent. Now you face a Ghost of Yourself." The Ranger drew his Sabres, as the Spectre, the Child who was sacrificed, merely smiled, his hands coming up, bathed in Darkness. And as the Ranger lunged for him, the Child chuckled. "By the Ancient song of the Slain Vanir, I CALL UPON THEE!! LEZARD VALETH! ARISE!" There was a weakening of reality before the Child, which the Ranger Shattered, unleashing Lezard Valeth. The child smirked, and darted repeatedly, distracting the Earthguard.

"Why don't you stay still and fight me." "To walk into Battle unprepared is folly. You should know that, Earthguard. You walked into Battle with Uther, and were consumed by Magma. Even now, those burns sear in your mind." "SILENCE!" The Ranger nearly nicked the Darting Phantom, but the child smiled. "Such knowledge…" Lezard chuckled, as Magic flowed around him, allowing him to decipher the magic used by Earthguard's people. "They drew on the Very power of the Gods…"

"NOW!" "By the Land's will… I summon thee, lord of Fire and Darkness, his Six Winged Majesty!! DARK MESSIAH!" Lezard unleashed the Great Magic of Nevendaar, flames and Hellfire playing, and there was a brief flash of an Obelisk, before Meteor's rained upon the Field, the Mage and Spectre unaffected. "It's not enough Lezard!" "I can only do so much child!" "Then I'll give it a go. But… AGH!" The Ranger's saber bit into the Spectral Child.

"I have you now you bastard." "Unite with me, oh Ancient Messiah, true Maker of Nevendaar… Let me live this day, by joining with your perfect flesh." Earthguard leapt back, as the Spectre screamed in agony, his flesh becoming all to real, and all to Perfect. Six black wings grew from his body, and he stretched and morphed, before finally stopping, as a Dark Seraph, in a Purple Robe.

"Bethrezen…"


	5. Awakening

The Body facing Earthguard was terrifying

The Body facing Earthguard was terrifying. It was no longer a Child, who loved, but a God whose hatred had nearly destroyed the things he loved. "I am reborn, Earthguard. You know me so well, yet fear me… I made you." Peter leapt back, his form becoming the Emperor again, and drawing the Avenger. He looked at the Purple eyed Seraph, who stood from his kneeling position. Hrist was starting to come to, and saw the King of Darkness, the seraph Bethrezen, and stepped back. "But… He was sealed within the Core of Nevendaar, and died when it collapsed."

"Well, considering you stole someone from a different world, I didn't think it all that undoable. I just let the boy who reminded me so much of what my Peter was before Your kind killed him, become the Dark King." There was a Valkyrie nearby, her green eyes and hair glowing softly. "So, you used him just like me?" "No, not at all. The Boy willingly knew what would happen. He was left to disintegrate, tossed to time and space." The Green Valkyrie smirked, and drew two swords as Hrist drew her own. "Lets see who his affections belong with, BITCH!" The Green Valkyrie dashed at Hrist, and as their blades met, there was a pulse of air moving.

Bethrezen stood up fully, and drew twin Zweihanders, as Peter readied his sword. "Are you ready to face fate, Emperor of the False Highfather?" The Seraph's eyes glowed Red suddenly, rage coursing through him. His mouth was obscured by a Purple scarf, and his body was enshrouded in Darkness like a Robe. But Bethrezen growled, and it suddenly faded away, revealing Black Armour a Parody of the Earthguard's. "You know now. Your Armour is merely a figment of mine. Your nothing without me. I made your world, and the Highfather should have loved me again. But Janice was tricked by Odin, who brought war to my Paradise, and got me BANISHED!"

Lezard stepped back from the brewing divine combat, and was suddenly swept off of his feet by the Force of the Clash, as the Imperial Avenger was met with twin Zweihanders. "Such rage…" He whispered an incantation, and teleported back to his tower. He sighed, breathing easily as he knew he was safe from the battle.

The Nine Feet of Holy Steel was met by the Twin blades forged of Corrupted Iron, the slag burning with the rage of both Gods. The blades were unable to hold, and the two gods were thrown aside by the hatred they held for one another. Bethrezen chuckled, and his swords floated around him as he raised his hand. "By the ancient rite granted to me by the Nevendaarian Magic, I call upon this ancient Power…" The Aura around him was as black as his wings. "PARADISE LOST!" There was fire and Darkness, before the very battle field was consumed in a gel like blackness.

Hrist and Diana were in blade lock, sparks flying from their swords when all to swiftly, the blackness overtook them, and as it was pulled away, Diana was growling as her wings were lightly singed. "Watch the Magic Bethrezen!" "I do not serve you, Diana." He then hurled a wave of Black Electricity at all three people, and knocked them into the walls. "Earthguard, you cannot exist if the Host has a corporeal body, so I think I'll give him one." Bethrezen smirked, and then vanished in a pillar of red light. Then, a few seconds later, Earthguard's body went Incorporeal. Diana groaned, rolling to her feet, and limping away, leaving Hrist confused, and with a lot to explain.

Emerith woke up, in a field of white flowers, with glowing Purple eyes, but apart from that, his original body. Although he felt a lot… Stronger. He looked around, and found a pool of water. Looking into it, he jumped back, before looking again. "Amazing…" He then looked at a rock nearby, and tried to vault over it, but his fingers cracked I when he put any pressure on it. "Hmm…" Then a Singe Arrow came whizzing towards him, and he suddenly raised a shield of Fire to block it. "Your sins lay heavy upon you, defiler of souls…"


End file.
